


7 days.

by toko023



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Rejection, i just randomly saw this in my drafts and decided to continue it, soft but sad but mostly soft, whipped jiwoo, whipped sooyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toko023/pseuds/toko023
Summary: Jiwoo tells her feelings for her long time crush and unfortunately got rejected. She remains determined however, asking for 7 days for Sooyoung to decide whether or not she truly likes her.





	7 days.

To say Jiwoo was anxious would be an understatement. She spent way too many sleepless nights under her pink desk lamp writing and writing till hand was limp and unable to write another word. Many crumpled papers and broken pencils later, she was holding a letter filled with her built up emotions of 2 years. A letter that will change the rest of her high school life forever. A letter that will tell the person that's been running around in her mind day and night ‘I like you.’

It wasn’t a simple process at all. The thought of ever confessing was so far fetched for her. Despite all of chaewon’s pleading she never considered it. Surprisingly, she did it on a whim. Laying on her bed, fresh out the shower pouting and texting chaewon how much she craved to be held, kissed, loved. Chaewon being chaewon, complained for her to “stop whining” and to “hurry up and confess to sooyoung already”. 

She gave it some thought. She gave it a lot of thought actually. Rolling around in her bed, mind running miles of the possible pros and cons of confessing. Her pout grew as her eyebrows furrowed. A droplet of water dripping from her wet bangs is what snapped her out her thoughts. She laughed at the idea of her actually considering confessing the feelings she’s hidden and harbored for 2 years. A feeling that developed from observances from afar. 

Her “little” crush began when she accidentally walked into the dance room instead of the science lab. In her defense, her school is big and there are many rooms and routes she never even knew existed. She was asked to to bring the updated lab books to the lab room because the lab teacher was dealing with an urgent issue and wouldn’t be able to do it. Although she didn’t know where the science lab was located at all, she felt bad at the possibility of burdening the instructor in such a desperate moment, so she just sighed and lifted the box full of books up the stairs.

Luckily, the school was aware of how easily students could get lost and provided a guide to both the interior and exterior of the school. Jiwoo huffed as she dropped the box to reach for her phone. Her black circle glasses falling down her nose as she pulled up the picture. She attempted to memorize the room number while picking the box back up. She climbed up the steps, sticking her tongue out in concentration. 

She panted as she reached the top floor. Going to open the doors to what she believed at the time was the room leading to the science lab, but what stood in front of her was completely different from desk filled with safety goggles and lab equipment. 

She was greeted by a girl dancing gracefully and powerfully across the room. Every step and hand movement made synced up to the music. Jiwoo stood in awe as she watched the girl kick her leg out with an unimaginable strength. Her body moved like water. Her white shirt following slowing after her movements. The more she watched the more she felt as if she was being hypnotized. “Her moves were too perfect” and “She can't be real” is all that ran through jiwoo’s mind. 

The music abruptly came to a stop which made jiwoo flich slightly. The girl walked towards a bottle that was placed near her. Only then did she noticed jiwoo standing in the doorway. She looked soft. Her hair a little ruffled, her glasses running down her nose a bit, her cheeks and nose lighting up red. The girl couldn't help but smile. 

“Why’re you here?”

She asked going to take a swig out her drink. Jiwoo stumbled over her words, unable to take the fall. “H-hey it's fine, I promise I won't bite you” she chuckled in an attempt to make the girl feel comfortable enough to hold a basic conversation. Her laugh was music to her ears. 

“I-I need the lab room”

The girl chuckled again. Jiwoo was rather confused. Tilting her head to the side a bit in an attempt to understand what the girl found so entertaining, which only made her being to laugh again. Jiwoo was never good at reading others emotions so it was definitely hard to decipher whether she was being laughed at or laughed with. Uneasiness washed over her as she thought the former. 

Before sadness could consume her, the girl lifted the box from her grasp. She released an almost silent huff as she began to walk out the room. Jiwoo stood frozen in utter bewilderment. As she continued to watch the girl’s hair swag back and forth panic hurried over her. She began frantically running toward her stuttering questions behind the girl’s back. She stopped abruptly, leading jiwoo to run into her back. 

“Here!”

She dropped the box on the ground, groaning at her sore muscles. “What is this?” Jiwoo asked lightly tugging at the girl’s shirt. “You said you needed the science lab, right?” She responded showing her bunny like smile. “Yeah, thank you...” she dragged on trying to hint for a name. “Sooyoung.” Jiwoo smiled brightly as she bends over to reach for the box.

“Thank you, Sooyoung”

She said as she lightly kicked open the door to the science lab. Smiling fondly after closing the door. Looking back on the situation that just unfolded. 

“Sooyoung has a nice ring to it.”


End file.
